Seeds of the Future
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Its been 18 years since Kenshin gave up his sword to Yahiko. He has a son, Kenji now a user of Hitten Mitsurugi style. When a mysterious man attempts assasination Yahiko now 33 and Kenji 15 must stop it. You won't wanna miss it!


Seeds of the future…

Its been 18 years since Kenshin gave his reverse blade sword to Yahiko Miojin. Since then Tokyo has had little threat of anything. In fact Japan itself seems to have gone through a golden age. When we last heard of the last manslayers Hajime Saito had left into the shadows as the last wolf of mibu and master of Gatotsu style disappeared form the world. Shinamori Aoshi, okashira of the oniwanbanshu had left to Kyoto with Misao. He came back every once in a while until one day he fell gravely ill. He had been diagnosed with Tuberculosis and died three months later. Misao was so heartbroken she couldn't take it to live alone and went to live with Yahiko and Tsubame. They gladly welcomed her in. Kaoru and Kenshin are alive and well. Their son Kenji called his father a fool when he left to go fight a war in China. He ran away when Kenshin was away. He ran to Hiko Sojiro and learned Hitten Mitsurugi style. Yahiko went and defeated him in combat and brought him back. Hitten Mitsurugi style survived yet another generation… Kenshin returned a tired old man as Kaoru a tired old woman greeted him in her arms and they retired to the dojo to spend the rest their days in happiness. One day a storm brewed… a storm no one could predict. A man once again threatened Japan. With the manslayers gone he could waltz right in, kill the right gov't people, and take over the country.

Chapter 1: March 14th time begins to move again…

Yahiko was sitting in his usual spot next to the second story window In his room with his sword across his shoulders. Tsubame came in with some soup. "Here you go." She said kindly in her usual timid way. "Thanks, will you sit with me, it's a cold night." He asked. Tsubame blushed and said "Of course dear." She got under a blanket next to him and they watched snow begin to fall. "You can feel it can't you?" he said darkly eating a bite every once in a while. Tsubame shrugged figuring he was going off into one of his sword stories again. However on the outskirts of Tokyo a bald man was running towards the government treasury building. He wore a standard Katana. Its was slightly different though…the hilt had a small glass orb tied to the end. He was the one that would start the flow of time again. He hopped the fence but made one mistake. A guard saw him and sounded the alarm. He was now on limited time as he ran more frantically. He killed two guards in front of him as the police chief, the same one that had been the past 30 years saw him. "I haven't seen speed this fast since the days of Himura Kenshin…" he muttered. Yahiko heard the alarm instantly as he finished his soup. He looked at Tsubame. "Keep the blanket warm for me?" he asked. She looked worried and said "Don't get killed, I would never forgive myself."

As Yahiko arrived a minute later he saw the police chief dead on the ground. He ran through the gate to see the doors already busted open. Yahiko ran inside, guards were firing and being killed. The gunshots couldn't hit the man who carried a sword and wielded it as fast as Kenshin himself had in his prime days. Yahiko shouted out "Hey! Stand down! You are surrounded give up before you get hurt!" The man turned to face Yahiko after killing the last five guards. "Surrounded! Ha ha ha Who can stop me? No one knows what I can do with a blade since all the great manslayers are dead!" he yelled. Yahiko cringed thinking about Kenshin, Saito, and Aoshi. He knew one was dead, he didn't know anything about Saito but surely he was old. He knew Kenshin was alive but to old to fight anymore. "What do you want?" Yahiko yelled. The man smiled and said "Japan." The man disappeared from view as Yahiko quickly drew his sword and defended. CLANG! The blades made contact and sparks flew as Yahiko stood his ground and the man reappeared a few feet behind him. "What? How did you move that fast!" the man asked and charged again. Yahiko dodged left and came behind the man cutting off his cape then slamming him into the wall. Blood splattered from a broken nose as the man fell to the ground. Yahiko slid back to a halt blade lowered and running to get the man up. The man leapt to the ceiling and came back down so fast it cut Yahiko's shoulder before he could dodge. "Yow! You pack a good wallup. I thought all the manslayers were dead." The bald man said. Yahiko looked at him and said "They are, but their teachings live on and continue to shape the world today! Their teachings allow me to keep the future out of the hands of murderers like you!" Yahiko said pointing. The bald man sneered and said "Politics are just a tool of man and the man with the most power controls politics and the man who controls politics controls everything. The future should be in the hands of those who have the most strength like the tiger clan! (The tiger clan is a clan of close bandits recently formed as an environmentalist party but have been under suspicion of attacking recent government buildings. They are untouchable thanks to their three top swordsmen. These three are just as strong as Kenshin and the others in their prime. This man is number three.)

Yahiko blinked and the man was running along the wall and he leapt to the other wall and came across so fast Yahiko could barely track it. He swung his sword so fast it came across catching the same wound. "Touca venom style. Make a wound and exploit it till the prey is crushed!" The man said laughing hysterically. Yahiko's shoulder burned harshly. The man leapt into the air and Yahiko jumped to meet him. The swords came at each other making multiple blows. CLANG CLANG CLANG! The clash of steel over and over as they fell to the ground. They ran to opposite walls and jumped towards each other. Yahiko swinging up as the other man swung down. They landed and for a second its as if nothing had happened. Then Yahiko's shoulder erupted in blood. He fell over in pain but the other man didn't get away unharmed. Yahiko took a large chunk out of his gut. The man recovered fast "Pain is the key to winning a battle you fool. It steals time and time is the main effect of battle itself. The less time you spend in a sword swing the quicker you are. The faster you are the faster you win." The man said leaping into the air and coming down. Yahiko just lay there unable to move. The blade came down as a blur came in front of it. The blade struck carpet and sank in a foot. In the corner Yahiko stood leaning on the wall breathing heavily. "How did you move that fast in your state!" the man screeched. "HITTEN MITSURUGI STYLE—DORYUSEN!" A voice shouted and struck the earth as it flew at the man in dozens of pieces. The man leapt up into the air dodging them. Kenji stood over Yahiko sword drawn. "Kenji…thanks I owe you. However we can't kill this man." Yahiko was cut off by Kenji "I know I know" he said impatiently.

Yahiko and Kenji ran at the man striking multiple strikes and the man started sweating having trouble keeping up with both. Finally Kenji broke through his defense and sent him spiraling backwards. Yahiko came in striking his legs and knocking him back down to the ground. The man caught himself on the wall and came forward at Yahiko, who parried the blow striking the man helpless. Kenji leapt from behind him plunging his sword just under the man's heart. The man fell over in a puddle of blood. "Kyoto…that's where you…will die." He muttered and pulled out a gun and shot himself. Kenji and Yahiko just stood there trying to piece what had just happened. "Our teamwork was good." Yahiko said. Kenji stood there and asked "Will there a use for Hitten Mitsurugi style in the near future?" he asked. Yahiko put his hand on Kenji's shoulder "For Japan's sake hope not, however hoping never worked in the past. Your blade is needed to rid the country of evil once more." Yahiko said. Kenji stood emotionless and then walked slowly home. Yahiko followed suit after explaining everything he knew to the cops went home…

What does this mean? Will there be more battles? What is in Kyoto? Find out in Chapter 2: Return of The Mastery of Two Layers. Please read and review! Chapter two up soon!


End file.
